


I Don't Know Hot to love Him ( English Traslation

by Diana924



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff and Angst, Gangsters, M/M, Missing Scene, New York City, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Holding Hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know Hot to love Him ( English Traslation

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, thanks to my lovely beta reader Lady Nionu

There aren’t types that hold hands, for many different reasons.

The first one is that they are two men and it would be weird and fennel. Yeah ... they fuck one day and the other one as too, and more than once they kissed-Meyer told him that he loves him but for Charlie holding hands in public is poof’s, so they don’t do it in public.

The second one is that both are uncomfortable in doing that. It was different when they were younger, no one would have asked about it) but now that Meyer has voting age and he can drink alcohol legally their relationship would look strange to outside eyes.

It’s obvious that they do their stuff in private, almost by accident brush against his hands slowly and then find themselves with their hands clasped, almost always left because Meyer has the pen into his right hand. Sometimes it happens even when they are out for lunch, just a towel placed in the right place and they can hold their hands comfortably, although Benny once said they were weird, strange and sweet. Of course they have avoided even bringing Benny with them and have become more discreet since that time.

And that's why Meyer feels so when he sees the hand of Charlie on his and he cannot keep from smiling. He’s not smiling at Charlie since he returned from Tampa, they kissed and shagged, but the daily routine, those little things ... it’s time that did not allow them, like there’s a barrier between them and neither of them is willing to take the first step.

Charlie is reading the newspaper, or rather he is looking at the page of the races to get an idea of which horse to bet, but the hand is still in front of him waiting. Charlie was wrong to abandon him in Tampa, but Meyer was wrong in not wanting to trust him and to want to keep on with that collaboration with Nucky Thompson. They are both aware of that happened and that's what hurts the most. He misses do not embrace Charlie and then fucking him without kissing him. Meyer misses those kisses full of passion and desire even if he would not admit it out loud.

So slowly, as if it were an obligation approaching his hand to the other and slowly beat, then more slowly still feels the hand of Charlie on his close and let out a sigh, the damage is done, now have only to speak and then everything will be as before, or at least be close.


End file.
